Reproduction
by maia-han
Summary: Lucky was Indeed lucky with his name. But unfortunately he pranks on a very sacred secret of chain letters and end up to be very unlucky


**Reproduction!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucky was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He actually doesn't need to work hard to save money because he already has plenty of them ever since he emerged on top of the earth. During his high school days, he always received chain letters. He often believes in it and reproduces copies and sends it to all of his friends, relatives and neighbors. He never fails to do all those he received chain letters because of fear of something bad that might happen to him. Wondered by the power of the chain letters, he decided to make one by his own. He made five letters then sends them to five of his friends whom he no longer talks to. He wrote in the chain letter that whoever acquires those letters shall create one hundred copies and spread it to different people in just twenty-four hours. If not, they will be visited by an entity with a face of a snake and a body of a bear, right in their location after the deadline has met. The creature will kill them in a way that all of the furniture are scattered and the person will die because of extreme fear. After five days the letters was sent, reports have shown thousands of people died because of unknown cause and in their houses was found a chain letter. He was so shocked when he had discovered that among those thousands of dead people are his friends and the letter that was associated with the incidents was his own letters! The one he jokingly made! And reports also tell that witnesses have seen a snake-like shadow during the killing part occurs. He was so astounded and he don't know what to do. Day after day, hundreds and hundreds of people were dying because of the letter. He remained silent. All of the people in their village was very afraid and they don't even read the letters that arrived in their mailbox. All of the people are in panic. Letters became a big threat for them---and also for Lucky.

Until one day, a letter appeared in the mailbox of Lucky. There was neither routing address nor return address. During that time, He has no Idea what the letter was all about. He brought it inside the house and opened it quickly at the kitchen. As he takes the letter out of the envelope, the chandelier fell. He left the letter in the table and cleaned the broken chandelier. After that, he went to his room, took a bath dressed himself and left for office, deserting the mail in the table. Unfortunately, when he got home, he had forgotten the letter and he went directly to sleep. On the next day, as he woke up, he saw the letter in the table beside his bed. He opened it and started reading what's inside it. He was so surprised, he almost passed-out when he found out that this letter was the killer one---the one who spread and killed almost all of the people. He only had two hours left. He was very nervous. He cannot make one hundred copies in two hours. In despair, he sat and just waited for his time. When there is only one hour left, the entire house quivered, all of the glass wares fell. He was very desperate. All the doors were locked. He cannot get out. He shouted at the top of his voice yet no one seems to hear his scream. He had nothing left to do. It was his entire fault. He can't think of way to prevent his nearing death.

The entity appeared. It is a huge red-eyed snake like figure which as double as Lucky's height. It came near and near to him leaving trails of big scales on the floor. From the outside one could hear some strange freaky noise that is like a big damp truck had swept the entire house of Lucky.

And then there is silence.......

The neighborhood became curious of Lucky's sudden disappearance in their place. After a few days, investigations have made to know what really happened to him. Despite of all the efforts, Lucky's corpses was not found. What they have only found was a letter that tells a story of a boy who made pranks about chain letters and killed hundreds of people and eventually had killed him. It also says that whoever reads it should reproduce hundreds of the same copy and distribute it to hundreds of people within twenty-four hours. Failure to comply will result to a sudden death. And that story inside this letter is about a boy named Lucky....


End file.
